Deeper into Area 69 (Quest)
Walkthrough # When you are ready to go back to Area 69, (have a gun, a Meditation Pill, etc.), click on the Black Car outside the Hospital. # When you arrive, take your Meditation Pill and go back into Building A. Building A # Navigate back to the Mysterious Door (starting from the Vending Machine Room, go forward, right, right, down, right, right). # Use the Mysterious Key to open the door. # Use the Terminal at the end of the room to research more information about Area 69. You should be able to get the access code for Building B (write it down somewhere). # Go back out the way you came in and use the access code to enter Building B. Building B # Starting from the Vending Machine room in Building B, go straight twice and then take a left. Search the box in the corner of this room for an Energy Drink. # Go left and kill the two Goggle-henchmen. # Go up and search the Safe in the middle of the room for some goodies. The password is 0000. # Go down as many times as you can until you get to a room with TVs and couches and one Goggle-henchman. Kill him and search the metal box for an Energy Drink. # Go back up and then right until you reach the Vending Machine room. Go right again and kill the two Goggle-henchman. # Go right and then down and meet the Creepy Girl again. Talk to her, but she doesn't say much, just that you need help and that you two will meet again. # Go back up and left and then up again. # Walk up another time and kill the lone Goggle-henchman. # Take a right and talk to the Scientist. He'll run through to top door. Follow him. # Ignore the warnings against trying the trap and just jump. You'll be okay. # Go through the top door and access the Terminal just like in Building A. Lookup the building information to discover the access code for Building C. Write it down somewhere. You can also discover that Poppa is somehow connected to all of this. # Exit Building B the way you came and enter Building C. Building C # As you enter the building, you have to cross through a laser beam that will make you visible again. # Building C is much simpler than the previous two. Simply keep moving forward, killing the Goggle-henchman that you meet, until you get to the room with 5 Goggle-henchman in it. # Kill the 5 Goggle-henchman but don't go through the top door. If you look closely, you'll notice that there's something about this room that isn't like all the others: there isn't a cabinet in the middle of the right wall. Click there and sure enough, there's a hidden door. Go through. # Search the two boxes in this room to find an Energy Drink and Scrap. # Use the Terminal like the previous two and you can discover the access codes to Building D and Building E. You can also find out more information about Victoria, your sister-in-law. # Exit Building C the way you came in. You can explore the rest of Area 69, but Buildings D, E, and F are not yet implemented. When you are ready, click on the Black Car to leave. You cannot enter building D until you've gone back home. Go back home and complete the Brother quest. Afterwards, you can return. Don't bother bringing a Meditation Pill, as the entrances to Building D and E have laser beams which will turn you visible that you can't get around. Building D # This building is just one big maze. There's a few enemies, but you should be able to handle them easily. It's too hard to describe what to do, so here's a map with the path to the end in red (also labeled are two cabinets with ammo and two boxes with scrap in them): # Once you pass through the green see-through wall, a small cut scene occurs and the scientist vanishes. Explore the terminal and find out where Poppa is located. # Fast travel back to the entrance and go into Building E. Building E # Pass through the laser beam and into the next room. Check the Terminal, the two doors (which are locked), and then try to leave. You realize that you are locked in. # A voice speaks to you on the microphone. ## If you respond, the voice will begin to speak to you. ## If you ignore the voice, someone will come out to check the speakers, but then realize that they are working. ### If you let him go, he leaves and the voice begins speaking again. ### If you attack him, your morality will decrease and then the voice begins to speak. # The voice will speak to you cryptically about the people you trust not being who they appear to be and that you must discover the truth. You get knocked out again and wake up again in a hospital bed. # This begins Chapter 2. You now can read minds. # Leave Building E and go speak to Sophia outside. She passes out and you bring her to your basement. Building F (v0.05 required) # Complete quest Elise's Request. # Make sure you've trained up some followers and recruited some students to your party, as you'll be fighting. # Go to the basement of the School and down the hallway where the Doll opened up a whole in the wall. Go through it and you'll be inside Building F. # There's dead women and blood everywhere. Search what you would like in the first room, then go right. # In this intersection, going down will bring you to the exit of the building in Area 69. Going up is not yet possible because the electricity is out. As such, go right again. # More blood, more dead women. If you search each one, you'll find a four digit number on them. One of them speaks to you, telling you to remember her number (6616) before she explodes. Take the door downwards. # In this room, interact with the terminal with the green screen to restart the power. # Go back up and then up again. Interacting with the terminal in this room gives you an access key card. # Go back to the intersection and through the north doorway. You'll get a warning saying that once you do this, you won't be able to finish any of the current side quests, so make sure those are done before you continue. Once you're ready, head through the door to find our good old friend the Scientist. Cue cutscene and quest (finally!) complete. Category:Quests